Going Home
by woobaek
Summary: Lihatlah bintang saat kau merindukanku. Saat itu diperbatasan sana, pun aku juga akan memandang bintang. Dan ketika ada bintang jatuh kita akan tertawa bahwa bintang itu memberitahu jika kita saling merindukan. Yaoi. Mpreg. End


**Going Home**

Cast : Baek x Chan

Summary : "Lihatlah bintang saat kau merindukanku. Saat itu diperbatasan sana, pun aku juga akan memandang bintang. Dan ketika ada bintang jatuh kita akan tertawa bahwa bintang itu memberitahu jika kita saling merindukan."

Meja makan dengan deretan kursi belasan rumah besar itu penuh kudapan lezat yang disantap oleh tiga penghuni rumahnya. Hanya dentingan sendok beradu piring yang terdengar. Mereka bukan saling merenggut marah hanya sudah peraturan bahwa di meja makan untuk menikmati kudapan bukan untuk berbicara.

Segelas air putih diteguk habis. Salah satu lelaki yang lebih mungil dengan perut buncitnya perlahan berdiri kepayahan. Berniat membereskan piring-piring itu, tangannya mulai mengemas namun urung bertepatan si pemilik suara berat membuka mulutnya.

"Bibi Kim!"

Yang dipanggil berlari dari arah dapur, diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Bereskan semua ini! Bergeraklah cepat sebelum Baekhyun yang menyentuhnya lebih dulu." titahnya tegas.

"Chanyeol--"

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau sudah lelah menyiapkan semua kudapan ini dan biarkan tubuhmu beristirahat." lelaki itu menatap perut besar suami mungilnya "Bayiku, dia tidak boleh lelah. Kau mengerti?"

"Hmm" lalu lengannya mendapat elusan lembut.

"Bawa Jesper ke kamar. Aku tunggu diruanganku setelah dia tidur."

Sepenggal kalimat yang terucap dari lelaki tinggi itu mutlak dan harus cepat dilakukan. Ia terbiasa untuk memberikan perintah cepat dan benci keleletan kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu.

Jesper, bocah empat tahun itu selalu patuh pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia di didik benar disiplin. Seperti menata kembali mainannya, koleksi robot Iron Man atau mobil-mobilannya ia tata di rak mainannya, sedang mobil besarnya ia dorong pada pojok kamar. Pun sama jika tidur cepat harus ia lakukan, lalu bocah itu menurut tanpa bantahan, ketika Baekhyun menggiring dalam kamar mandi, menyikat giginya bersih lantas membungkus tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut bergambat bulan bintang.

"Apa Jesper sudah mengantuk?"

"Sedikit,. Hmm Bolehkan Jesper menyentuh perut papa?" binar mata sipitnya benar penuh harap. Didalam perut besar itu adalah adiknya dan seharusnya dia tidak perlu minta izin namun mengingat sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan kepadanya, dia perlu melakukannya.

Lalu yang lebih besar membawa tangan mungil pada perut mengembungnya.

"Apa Jesper ingin merasakan tendangannya lagi?" umur kehamilannya sudah masuk minggu ke 35, sangat wajar jika tendangan keras selalu ia dapat.

"Ya papa, Kapan adikku akan keluar Pa? Jesper tidak sabar ingin bermain sepak bola dengannya." celotehan itu menjalari kekehan yang lebih tua. Bocah itu masih mengelus perut ayahnya namun tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"Apa adik bayi sudah tidur?"

"Ya, adik bayi sudah tidur nyenyak. Jadi sekarang Jesper juga harus cepat tidur, ok?"

Bocahnya mengangguk lalu suara merdunya melantun dan menepuk pelan pantat itu berulang hingga putranya benar tertidur. Baekhyun membenarkan letak selimutnya sekali lagi, kecupan ia bubuhkan pada puncak kepalanya, ia benar menyayangi putranya begitu besar. Apapun kelak akan ia usahakan untuk kebahagian Jespes. Ibarat Jesper ingin sebuah bintang, entah bagaimana caranya, apa ia harus meminjam sayap pada malaikat, Baekhyun harus mendapatkan bintang itu.

Lantas dengan susah payah ia berdiri, memegang pinggangnya yang terasa remuk. Kehamilan besarnya benar menghambat semua pergerakannya. Pun ia berjalan pelan bak seekor bebek gendut seraya mengelus perut besarnya berulang menemui prianya.

Lelaki tinggi itu menyambutnya dalam dekapan hangat. Perut besarnya menjadi penghalang lantas membalik tubuh si mungil, merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Jesper sudah tidur?"

"Hmm"

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Yang lebih besar memilih menikmati pelukannya pada si kecil. Pundak sempit itu menjadi tumpuan dagunya sesekali mengendus ceruk leher wangi vanilla yang disukainya lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu bergerak seinci dua inci ke kanan ke kiri.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuat suami mungilnya lebih banyak diam dua hari belakangan ini. Tawa renyahnya tak lagi terdengar atau hanya seulas senyum simpul ia dapat jika ia melontar candaan atau godaannya.

"Bukankah besok kita akan jalan-jalan. Lalu kenapa kau justru tampak murung hmm?"

Baekhyun membawa tangannya mengusap pipi lelakinya, mendongak menatap sendu manik bulat itu "Kau sangat tahu. Aku menjadi egois jika menyangkut kepergianmu. 24 jam dan semua ingin kuhabiskan hanya dengan melihatmu, memelukmu. Setelahnya kau benar akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Jesper sendiri, entah sampai kapan?"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun sebelum mencuri kecupan dari belah tipisnya. Tutur suaminya benar membuat dadanya ngilu. Tapi keadaan benar tak bisa mengubahnya. Semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya mutlak. Dia seorang komandang yang akan dikirim ke medan perang. Menolak pun mustahil. Ia sudah bersumpah pada negaranya.

Chanyeol tahu benar bagaimana Baekhyun sulit menjalani hidupnya. Bahkan empat tahun lalu ia tak menyediakan rambutnya untuk dijambak atau lengannya untuk digigit ketika suaminya berjuang demi melahirkan Jesper melihat dunia barunya. Itu terlihat buruk. Melahirkan adalah bertaruh nyawa Namun Chanyeol tidak ada untuk memastikan nyawa itu untuk tetap bertahan dalam raganya.

Tragisnya ia hanya bisa menatap haru bayi berkulit merahnya lewat foto dan baru dapat memeluknya dua bulan setelahnya.

Tangan kasarnya ia bawa pada pipi bulat itu. "Aku tahu kau sangat kuat sayang." mengelusnya lembut. "Karena kau papa yang hebat."

Ya seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menjadi tegar seperti biasanya bukannya menjatuhkan bulir beningnya dan mencengkram erat lengan suaminya. Kehamilan keduanya berbeda dengan pertamanya, itu membuatnya menjadi cengeng dan enggan melepas suaminya pergi dalam mengemban tugas negaranya.

Kenapa harus disaat Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk memberikan gengggaman untuk tangannya saat melahirkan bayinya nanti?

Lalu sebuah tendangan kuat dalam perutnya membuat ia meringis, menjadi tanda bayinya sedang mengejeknya karena ia telah menjadi lemah. "Hanya pulanglah segera sebelum aku melahirkannya."

Chanyeol berlutut menghadap perut besar itu, menciumnya lembut. "Hei jagoan. Maaf jika Daddy tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal untukmu dan papamu. Meski begitu jangan menyusahkan papamu. Aku tahu kau jagoan yang hebat. Daddy akan berusaha pulang secepatnya untuk melihat betapa manisnya putraku." lalu ia berdiri menarik tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya erat.

"Maaf, aku selalu membiarkanmu dalam masa sulit sendirian. Maaf untuk--"

"Ssstt!" telunjuk lentik menghentikan tuturnya. "Kau yang terbaik." lalu usapan lembut meraba jantungnya "Cukup jaga ini untuk berdetak selamanya."

"Jangan cemas. Aku selalu memakai pelindung dada. Itu benar benar anti peluru. Akh! Kenapa mencubitku."

"Aku serius!'

" Dan aku tidak bercanda sayang."

Lantas lelaki hamil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol mencuri kecupan lagi.

"Mari habiskan malam panjang ini bersama." bisiknya seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongan bridalnya. "Apa kau yakin beratmu hanya naik 10 kilo?"

"Ya, aku menimbangnya dua minggu lalu bersama dokter Bae."

"Kau tambah berat sayang. Mungkin beratmu sudah naik 20 kilo -- Akh! Kenapa kau mencubitku lagi sayang?"

Si mungil mengembungkan pipi merajuk. Ia berusaha turun namun lelakinya mengeratkan gendongannya terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Well, biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama sebelum waktu benar akan merenggut kebersamaannya.

Sinar mentari pagi itu benar menghangatkan hati kecil bocah empat tahun itu. Jesper selalu senang jika kedua orangnya menyisihkan waktu untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, meski itu hanya sekedar membeli ayam goreng krispi di restoran cepat saji.

Dalam ingatannya ia sangat jarang mengahabiskan waktu bersama. Memang ia sering melakukannya dengan papa. Namun jika bertiga dalam setahun bisa dihitung dengan jari, mengingat Daddynya yang sering tugas keluar kota--setaunya begitu. Lalu itu berdampak hubungannya yang terasa canggung. Tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa sayangnya pada sosok ayahnya.

Binar bahagia terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Ia menghabiskan nasi dan lauk pada mangkuknya, meneguk habis susu vanillanya, lalu menlap bersih mulutnya dengan lap kain.

"Dad, benarkah kita akan pergi ke COEX Mall hari ini?" ujarnya setelah memastikan ayahnya selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Iya Jesper."

Lalu anak itu tidak berteriak atau meloncat senang ataupun menghambur memeluk ayahnya. Jesper tetap duduk manis, mengulum bibir tipisnya mengimbangi hatinya yang bersorak senang. Yeah, bocah itu punya pengendalian diri yang baik hasil didikan papa dan Daddynya yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk menjaga sikap.

Dua mobil hitam mengkilat sudah siap untuk dikemudikan. Lima orang berseragam hitam rapi membungkuk hormat saat Chanyeol tiba.

Jongin, ajudannya membuka pintu depan dan Jesper masuk lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih Paman." suara si kecil.

Lantas ajudan setia itu membuka pintu belakang, Baekhyun masuk perlahan. Diikuti Chanyeol pada pintu seberang. Mobil keluarga kecil itu berlalu meninggalkan pelataran luas, dibelakangnya mobil serupa dikemudikan oleh pengawal yang bersenjata dibalik jasnya. Itu tidak berlebihan mengingat Chanyeol seorang komandan yang bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk para penembak runduk.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang bocah melihat aneka ragam ikan didepannya. Bening irisnya berpendar melihat kumpulan ikan badut dan ikan kecil warna warni masuk keluar terumbu karang. Jika saja kaca besar nan tebal tak menghalanginya, mungkin Jesper sudah menyiapkan pancingan jalanya, menangkapnya lalu membungkusnya dalam plastik dan membawanya pulang. Ya dia berada di Coex Aquarium.

"Papa!" pekiknya tertahan. "Whoa yang itu besar." dia ingin berlari mengikuti bayi hiu yang berenang pada sisian kaca lain. Lalu dia ingat, tidak mungkin menyeret tangan papanya yang tengah hamil besar. Dan tatapan Daddy jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus bertingkah baik.

Tapi Chanyeol tak seburuk itu.

"Jongin, temani Jesper kemanapun dia ingin melihat."

Air muka Jesper kembali berbinar. Ia menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan benar mencari bayi hiu yang sempat dilihatnya.

"Paman, jika ada bayi hiu itu artinya ada mommy dan daddy hiu. Paman ayo kita lihat keluarga hiu. Whoa itu Paman!" telunjuknya mengarah pada yang besar. Ceria bocah itu menulari sang pemilik dengan senyum simpul pada jarak tujuh meter dibelakang.

"Kau tampak lelah, sayang? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari duduk?" tawar Chanyeol pada suaminya.

"Kau yang membuatku kelelahan sepanjang malam Chan." cicitnya diiringi semburat merah di pipinya yang semakin bulat. Lalu ia benar menyukai mencubit perut kotak suaminya lagi. Si besar mengaduh namun ia tetap terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja biru bergaris dengan celana hitam bahan yang pas pada kaki kecilya. Di bagian pinggang di buat karet kecil elastis yang nyaman tanpa membuat merasa sesak. Celana itu dijahit khusus untuk kondisinya yang tengah hamil. Lantas semua itu membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk ia kenakan berjalan-jalan seperti sekarang ini. Dan ia tidak ingin menyiakan waktunya, tangan prianya ia raih, langkahnya terurai menyusuri aquarium besar itu.

Ingatan enam tahun silam terputar manis di benaknya. Ia mendongak menatap lelakinya. Tersenyum hangat.

Dulu Chanyeol melamarnya disini.

"Kau lihat ikan pari itu."

Ikan pari besar melintas tepat didepan mereka. Ekor panjangnya membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Kenapa Baek? apa kau takut ekor beracunnya akan menyengatku. Aku di depanmu Baek. Aku tidak dalam air." tegasnya.

Oh tentu saja Chanyeol juga mengingatnya. Bagaimana enam tahun lalu ia nekat menyelam dalam aquarium itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar, dia hanya ingin menjadi romantis tapi taunya Baekhyun justru menangis hingga sesenggukan setelahnya.

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol adalah perenang terbaik. Disetiap latihan ia selalu terdepan. Tapi jika Chanyeol mengenakan pakain selam lengkap dengan tabung oksigen harus menceburkan diri yang didalamnya ada ikan pari ekor beracun atau ikan hiu gigi tajam jelas itu membuat si mungil tercekat.

Belum selesai rasa takutnya saat ikan pari besar mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, detak jantungnya seakan berhenti saat Chanyeol justru fokus pada papan tulisnya lalu dengan bodohnya membalik papan tulisnya, santai. Sebuah tulisan hitam "Will yo marry me." Baekhyun baca, netranya memanas, hatinya campur aduk antara takut dan bahagia.

Takut, jika setelah Chanyeol menyampaikan lamarannya, ia justru tersengat ekor ikan pari. Jadi kan kisah lamarannya bukannya romantis justru harus berakhir tragis. Kan tidak lucu.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi. Atau aku akan menjewar telinga lebarmu." lirihnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti melihat ikan pari sialan itu. Oh siapa yang berani menjewer telinga sang komandan perang jika bukan Baekhyun, suami mungilnya.

Yeah, ia kesal dengan ikan pari tapi menyukai lamaran lelakinya. Ia ingat bagaimana setelahnya rasanya seperti puluhan kembang api meletup letup kecil diatas kepalanya. Rasa bagahagianya sulit dideskripsikan.

Baekhyun terlihat lelah dilihat dari peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Jesper benar menguras tenaganya. Selesainya dengan COEX Aquarium, ia menginginkan eskrim lalu tak jauh dari tempat eskrim, baju-baju bayi tempampang di balik bilik kaca. Dengan meminta izin terlebih dulu pada Chanyeol. Ia menarik pelan tangan papanya. Antusiasnya terlihat kala ia menunjuk-nunjuk baju bayi, mainan, kaus kaki, topi lucu dan semua berakhir dalam paper bag yang sigap dibawa oleh pengawalnya. Yeah, Jesper benar akan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Restoran cepat saji Chanyeol pilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah Baekhyun. Selagi Jongin mengantri memesan, Baekhyun pergi ke toilet, pipis sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Sedang Chanyeol menunggu bersama Jesper.

"Apa kau menyukai hari ini Jesper?"

"Ya Daddy." jawabnya seraya menatap balik manik legam yang lebih tua.

"Apa Jesper tau jika Daddy akan pergi?"

"Ya. Papa sudah menceritakannya. Daddy akan bekerja ke luar kota."

Chanyeol mengambil tangan putranya, menatapnya penuh sayang. "Bisakah kau berjanji pada Daddy?" genggamnya ia eratkan dan si kecil mengangguk.

"Kau tahu jika papa sedang mengandung adik bayi dan papa pasti akan mudah lelah bukan?"

Jesper mengiyakan.

"Jadi bisakah Jesper tidak menyusahkan papa. Seperti Jesper akan menggosok gigi sendiri, menyisir rambut sendiri, memakai baju sendiri, mengambil laukmu sendiri, jika ada hal yang membuatmu sulit, Jesper bisa minta tolong pada Bibi Kim. Apa Jesper bersedia?"

"Tentu Dad." Jawabnya jujur. Ia tak harus memberengut kesal toh ia terbiasa diajari mandiri.

"Lalu apa yang akan Jesper lakukan jika papa mengeluh sakit di perutnya?"

"Aku akan menekan nomor 1339 dengan telepon rumah dan memanggil Bibi Kim atau Paman Jongin meminta bantuan untuk segera menolong papa."

Usakan dirambut putranya Chanyeol lakukan. "Good Boy" ucapnya bangga tak hanya itu, ia juga menyematkan kecupan lembut dipuncak kepala Jesper. Lalu Jesper tak bisa menahan diri menghabur pada pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan merindukan Daddy"

Detik jam akan berputar cepat jika seseorang akan pergi. Baekhyun menatap sendu suaminya yang sudah terbalut seragam hijau pucat. Parasnya sempurna beraura wibawa seperti membawa sihir tersendiri membuatnya selalu menaruh rasa kagum.

"Kau tampan." pujinya seraya menepuk dada membersihkan debu. Lalu berhenti kala tangan kecilnya digengam tepat didada. Seketika tenggorokannya tercekat, sulit bernafas.

"Baekhyun, jangan mena--"

"Aku tidak. Aku mohon pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, Chan. Hanya itu." pintanya langsung dan mendekap erat suaminya.

Lelaki berperut besar itu tak lagi dapat menahan panas irisnya. Sekali kelopaknya terpejam, bulirnya meluncur tak bisa dicegah. Seharusnya ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Itu akan membebani Suaminya yang hendak bertugas dimedan perang. Namun hati kecilnya tak bisa dibohongi, ia berat melepas lelaki yang teramat dicintainya.

"Aku tidak bisa janji untuk itu sayang."

Lalu jawaban itu semakin mencipta ngilu didadanya, isakannya semakin kencang. Dan elusan lembut di punggungnya perlahan menenangkan.

"Lihatlah bintang saat kau merindukanku. Saat itu diperbatasan sana, pun aku juga akan memandang bintang. Dan ketika ada bintang jatuh kita akan tertawa bahwa bintang itu memberitahu jika kita saling merindukan."

Itu menjadi kalimat terakhir Chanyeol untuknya secara langsung. Tak lupa ia berlutut, mencium perut besar itu memberi petuah pada jagoannya untuk tak menyusahkan papanya. Dan Chanyeol yakin, bayinya benar mendengarkan dengan baik dalam perut besar itu setelah ia mendapat tendangan kuat dari dalamnya.

Tiga minggu kemudian.

Baekhyun terbangun dimalam hari dengan perut terasa melilit. Ia tahu itu kontraksi. Ia sudah mengalaminya akhir-akhir ini. Menurut Dokter Bae hari perkiraan lahirnya dua minggu lagi. Tapi namanya perkiraan bisa berubah, bisa maju bisa mundur.

Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, sedikit mereda, ia mulai berbaring dengan tumpuan dua bantal pada punggungnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Namun lima menit berselang perutnya kembali sakit. Ia mulai menduga bahwa kontraksinya asli, bukan palsu seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu ia turun dari ranjang, berjalan kepayahan seraya memegang pingganya dan tangan lain mengelus perut besarnya. Ia mendesis sakit namun tetap memastikan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Jika sakitnya begitu menyiksa ia akan berhenti dan mencengkram pegangan besi tangga. Setelah mereda sesaat ia berjalan lagi menuju kamar di lantai bawah pada ujung lorong, Kamar Jongin ajudan Chanyeol.

"Jo-ngin. To-long." pintanya terbata setelah pintu yang dibukanya terbuka.

Lalu lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu, sigap memapah Baekhyun dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Baekhyun tidak menjerit kesakitan. Didalam mobil, ia terus mengelus perutnya, memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan giginnya menahan sakit. Dan saat ia benar menyerah akan sakitnya. Ia menancapkan kukunya pada lengan Jongin yang tengah mengemudi. "Jong--" nafasnya terengah "Bisa lebih cepat."

Dan Baekhyun benar merasa tulang pinggulnya akan patah jika Jongin tidak segera membawa mobilnya cepat sampai pada rumah sakit. Netranya memburam, sekelebat senyum Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi menjadi pemicunya untuk bertahan. Terus bayangkan lelaki itu, meski tak mengurangi rasa sakitnya, ia merasa ada kekuatan untuk memberikan dunia baru bagi bayinya.

Butuh satu jam untuk mendengar tangis bayi tak berdosa itu. Baekhyun masih sadar karena pembiusan hanya diberikan pada separuh tubuhnya. Bayi merah tengah menagis dalam balutan kain biru hangat itu ia dekap erat. Ia pernah merasakan dulu ketika ia berjumpa pertama kali dengan Jesper. Rasanya degup jantungnya berdebar.

Bening kristalnya meluncur indah, bahagia.

Sembilan bulan lamanya ia nantikan.

Akhirnya ia bisa melihat bayi merahnya yang begitu aktif menendang perutnya hingga ngilu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi bagaimana ia langsung jatuh cinta pada bayi itu. Sejuta janji akan ia tawarkan untuk kebahagiannya.

"Hai Jiwonie~"

Hidungnya menyentuh sangat pelan pada dunia barunya itu. Sesak terasa menyadari Chanyeol belum bisa melihat bagaimana paras tampan bayi itu benar diperoleh dari lelakinya.

Dan Baekhyun harus bersabar seperti sebelumnya.

Sabar menanti Chanyeol.

Tidak harus cepat.

Selamat adalah poin utamanya.

'Aku pulang'

Baekhyun akan menantikan suara berat itu

End.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
